


What's In a Nickname?

by beeknees



Series: Nicknames and Apple Jacks [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Nicknames, Sexual Humor, Shassie, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeknees/pseuds/beeknees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn wants Lassie to give him a nickname. Lassie sucks at nicknames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Nickname?

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Love and Apple Jacks, takes place after episode 8, Rob-a-Bye Baby. Some (very) light angst, some smut, some humor. I don't think this one quite flows as well the the previous story, but I wanted something that showed progression of Shassie into a real relationship and not solely smut. Unbeta'd, constructive criticism is welcome. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the characters, though I wish I did.

Shawn stretched and gave a huge yawn, hearing his jaw crack a bit as he did so. _Mm, warm and comfy and … alone?_ Glancing over to where his hand had encountered empty bed, Shawn sat up and looked around the bedroom. Lassie's bedroom, the one where Shawn has spent more nights over the last two and a half weeks than his own, is devoid of the lanky detective but the closed bathroom door is a good indication of Lassie's whereabouts. Throwing off the covers, the naked psychic crossed the room, planning on sneaking into the shower with his boyfriend. _Can I call him my boyfriend now? We haven't really talked about it, and he has yet to grace me with a silly but affectionate moniker._

Carlton gave a surprised squeak (which he will deny to his dying breath – Carlton Lassiter does NOT squeak) when Shawn slipped his arms around him. “Shawn! Your hands are cold!”

Laughing, Shawn didn't move his chilly hands. “And you are all warm! It balances out.”

“It does not!” Despite his protest, Shawn noted that Lassie did not remove Shawn's hands from his chest and stomach. Instead Lassie grabbed the washcloth, added some body wash and worked it into a lather. Who knew the great Detective Lassiter used a fragrant body wash? Shawn would have guessed some sort of bar soap that contained gunpowder. Shawn smiled as he pressed against Lassie. He was so much more fun than Shawn ever imagined.

Turning them both so Shawn was under the spray, Carlton twisted around to face the shorter man. “You need to let me go for a moment.” He held up the washcloth. Shawn responded by making a face. “I promise, Shawn, you can hug me again after I soap you up.”

“Soap me up, huh? Lather me good?” Shawn leered as he released Lassie.

Carlton smirked. “Yes.” _How did things get so comfortable with Shawn? I was never this comfortable with Victoria._ As Carlton started to rub the washcloth over Shawn's chest, his mind wandered over the last two weeks. The last two very happy weeks, where he and Shawn spent every moment they could together – which wasn't much, given their jobs. Moving the cloth to massage the skin on Shawn's stomach, Carlton was rewarded with a slight intake of breath and the darkening of Shawn's eyes as he moved lower very slowly. When he reached the border of dark curly hair he stopped, ignoring the whimper that elicited, simply added more soap to the washcloth and turning Shawn around so he could wash his back. 

“Lassie...” Shawn whined, his already hard cock beginning to ache with anticipation. Carlton smirked. He loved that he could get that kind of reaction out of Shawn. Not saying a word, Carlton reached down and began to wash Shawn's buttocks, squeezing and massaging before slipping his hand between the cheeks and brushing against the tight hole. Shawn groaned and tried to push back, only to have Lassie press his other hand against his back to prevent more movement. “Lassie, please!”

“Turn around.” Carlton couldn't help the growl that came out of his mouth. He dropped into a crouch in front of Shawn, for the moment ignoring the erection in front of him as he rubbed the washcloth over Shawn's legs.

Shawn gave an anguished cry. “For fuck's sake, Lassie! You're killing me!” 

Carlton dropped the washcloth as he looked up at Shawn, a grin tugging at his lips. “Am I now? Perhaps you should call the police.”

Shawn groaned, but any words were forestalled when Carlton quickly licked the tip of his cock. Openly grinning at the response, Carlton decided to stop teasing his impatient lover and took Shawn's cock into his mouth. Holding Shawn's hips to prevent thrusting, Carlton applied suction and swirled his tongue around the head before moving back and forth in a steady rhythm. Shawn's breath quickened and he grabbed Lassie's shoulder with one hand and his head with the other, just cupping it but still letting the detective have control of the movement. 

“Oh, Lassie...” _Carlton..._ “Oh, god... Oh my fucking god, **Lassie!** ”

Carlton chuckled a little at Shawn's words, the sound of which vibrated through Shawn's cock and rocketed him to climax. Swallowing quickly, Carlton held on to Shawn as he came, then gently released his softening erection. Still holding on to Shawn's hips to keep him steady, Carlton rose, admiring the way Shawn looked completely debauched and dazed. Bringing the shorter man in for a kiss, Carlton turned them so he stood under the warm spray. 

Shawn broke the kiss, licking his lips and tasting himself. He looked at Lassie coyly. “So, it's my turn to wash you?” 

Carlton didn't answer, instead he took one of Shawn's hands and turned it up, then grabbed the body wash and squeezed some into the open palm. Shawn looked at Lassie with a furrowed brow, then glanced down at the washcloth at their feet. Carlton rolled his eyes.

“You're a psychic. What do you think you should be doing with that?” Carlton shifted his hips forward, pressing his erection against Shawn's abdomen. A rather evil grin lit up Shawn's face, and he quickly took Lassie's achingly hard cock into his hand. Instead of moving, however, Shawn simply held Carlton's length until the taller man growled. “Move, Spencer!” 

Giving a quiet chuckle, Shawn obliged, his soap-slick hand sliding along Carlton's cock. Stretching up a little, Shawn captured Carlton's mouth and kissed him hard, tongue thoroughly exploring the other man's mouth. Carlton felt like he was on fire, Shawn's kiss making his lips tingle while Shawn's hand was doing that funny little twisty thing that drove Carlton mad. Hips thrusting forward, pressing his cock into Shawn's grip, Carlton grabbed the other man's shoulders as Shawn broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Lassie's neck, kissing and sucking gently until he reached the junction between shoulder and neck. Biting down hard enough to leave a mark, Shawn tightened his grip and moved his hand faster. Carlton groaned out “Shawn!” before coming hard.

Gasping for breath as he recovered his faculties, the lanky detective finally noticed the water was starting to become cool. Reaching behind himself, Carlton fumbled for the handle to shut the water off before Shawn stopped him. Quickly rinsing himself and Lassie, Shawn reached over and turned off the water. “You need a minute, Lassie?”

Glaring at the cocky grin decorating the other man's face, Carlton replied tartly, “Of course not. Do you?”

“Nope, all good here, Lassiefras. Let's go get dry and dressed before we start doing things that require another shower.”

Following Shawn as he stepped out of the shower, Carlton smiled. Life was certainly more interesting – read: fun – when Shawn was around. _He's a handful, but I like having him as a boyfriend._

After they were dry and dressed, Shawn followed Lassie out to the kitchen. “I was thinking we could go get waffles this morning. I know a place that makes the most ah-maahh-zing waffles.” He spoke as he handed Lassie the sugar container, then retrieved the creamer from the refrigerator.

Carlton stirred his coffee and took a sip, grimacing before adding another spoonful of sugar. “I have to go to work, Shawn. Maybe we can do that this weekend – I am actually not on call this time.”

“Ooh, then we should make more plans than just waffles. Though waffles should definitely be involved.” Shawn stepped over to Lassie and tugged on his tie, pulling him in for a kiss, which quickly went from sweet to hungry. “Mm. Since you are late anyway, maybe you should be a little later.” Shawn grinned and raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

Carlton said ruefully, “I'm not late, but I will be soon. And no, that's not acceptable. I have a grown-up job, unlike some consultants.” Pulling his tie from Shawn's hands, Carlton straightened it before rubbing his hands on Shawn's upper arms and giving him a quick kiss. “Do you want a ride to the office?”

Shawn pouted. “Since I'm not going to get any more nookie, then yeah, I suppose the office is a good place to be.” Carlton rolled his eyes as he followed the faux psychic out to his car. “Maybe I can come by later, have lunch with you.”

Carlton felt a tightening in his gut. “Shawn, we talked about this. I don't think it's a good idea to divulge our relationship to other people yet, especially at work.” _It's too soon. Too new. Too scary._

Shawn puffed his cheeks out with air before slowly releasing it. “Yeah, I know.” 

The drive to the Psych office was quick and uncharacteristically quiet, which surprised Carlton. As he pulled over, he glanced at Shawn, who was looking at him thoughtfully. “What?”

“I was thinking....” Shawn trailed off and his brows knit as he tried to order the thoughts that wanted to spill out of his mouth. That normally wasn't a problem, he just let it all go and enjoyed the confusion and discomfort he caused other people, especially Lassie. But right now he wanted to get these words right, so he took a moment. Carlton simply waited; if Shawn was having trouble with words, it had to be important – the only problem Shawn's ever had with words before was having too many of them.  
Finally Shawn blurted “Are you my boyfriend?” 

Carlton's eyebrows rose. “I thought so. Are... are you having doubts?” Carlton was concerned, briefly, that Shawn's commitment-phobia would make him run. 

“No! No doubts. Just needed to... define things. So I know what might be expected of me. Because, you know, I don't have the best track record in relationships and I usually screw them up or-” Shawn's ramble was cut off by Lassie's hand on his mouth. 

“Shawn. This is new for both of us, we are going to have to put some effort into making it work.” He knew his own rather intense possessiveness and commitment-philia tended to drive people off; Carlton was determined not to do that this time. “Are you okay with that?”

Shawn smiled, looking more relaxed. “Yes, Lassie-bear, I am okay with that.” His grin turned playful as he reached over to tug again at the detective's tie. “But if you are my boyfriend – and I am totally telling Gus about that – then where's my schmoopy nickname?”

Carlton tried to dislodge Shawn's hands but was distracted by several parts of that sentence. “What? I don't think – stop messing with my tie, I can't go to work with a wrinkled tie, Vick will give me hell – what was I saying?”

“I think you were going to give me a sexy flirty nickname that is just for me, and then you were going to protest that I shouldn't tell Gus about us. Which is kind of too late.” Shawn gave a slightly chagrined smile, hoping Lassie wouldn't get mad. 

Carlton sighed, “No, I don't expect you to keep this – or anything – from Gus. I realize that you two are a packaged deal, I buy one and get the other free.”

A surprised laugh escaped Shawn. “I am so telling him you said that. You can expect a lecture on racial sensitivity later.”

Lassie blanched at that. “I didn't mean-”

“I know, and Gus will know too. But he likes giving lectures, it's one of his joys in life. Whatever you do, don't ask him about his sales figures – he could bore you into a coma. And if he tries to break out the power point, run.” Shawn rolled his eyes. “But what about the other part of what we were talking about?”

“The nickname?” At Shawn's nod, Carlton cringed a little. “I'm not very good at giving nicknames. Can we just let that go? I don't see why it's so important.”

“Lassie. Lassie-bear. Lassielicious. Lassiefras. Head Detective.” Shawn rattled off the names quickly. “See, I have all kinds of nicknames for you. Shows how much I care.”

“Shawn, it's not that I don't care, it's that I suck at nicknames. And that last one is my title, not a nickname.”

“You say po-tah-to, I say po-tay-to. Anyway, Detective Lassie-bear-ilicious, it's not a big deal. I would probably mock you for anything you come up with anyway.”

“Of course you would.” Carlton responded dryly. _Strange – knowing he's going to mock me for something doesn't bother me. In fact, I might even be a little amused. Not that I will ever tell him that._ “Okay, I need to go before I am actually late.” Leaning over Carlton gave Shawn a quick kiss then pushed him out of the car. 

Waving as Lassie drove off, Shawn went into the Psych office hoping Gus was already there. _I need some pineapple ice cream and a sympathetic ear._ He made sure to act normal when he was with Lassie, but Shawn was a little bothered by the way Lassie brushed off his request for a nickname. Shawn knew it was silly, but for some reason the idea wouldn't leave him alone.

“What did you expect, Shawn?” Gus scooped up more ice cream then gestured at Shawn with his spoon. “A nickname is something that happens spontaneously. Also, not everyone is as verbose as you when it comes to calling people names.”

“What?! Gus, c'mon, man! You are supposed to be on my side here!” Shawn was on his second bowl of pineapple ice cream topped with pineapple chunks.

“I AM on your side Shawn, you're just being ridiculous. It's only been a couple weeks, Lassie already calls you 'Shawn' instead of 'Spencer' – you don't even call him by his first name. Or his proper last name. And he hasn't shot you yet. What more do you want?”

“I don't know, Gus! I don't know why this bothers me. It's just... I show my affection in the words I use – part mocking, part caring, mostly mocking. You know that better than anyone. But, it's just that Lassie doesn't want to tell anyone about us yet, except you, because I kinda told you already and Lassie accepts that you are part of the Shawn-package, and I'm so happy with him I want to shout it out and sing that song and I had the idea that a nickname would let him be affectionate while we are in public pretending not to be boyfriends and – ow! What the hell?!” Shawn frowned as he reached down and rubbed his leg where Gus had kicked him. 

Gus calmly ate another bite of ice cream before answering, “You were babbling. If it bothers you so much that Lassie doesn't want to tell people, why don't you just tell him that? Talk to your boyfriend, Shawn, use your words.”

“I can't. It sounds dumb when I say it out loud.”

“You know that's right.” Gus pushed away his bowl. “But dumb or not, you need to talk to him. Before it becomes a bigger problem.” 

Shawn nodded as he took another bite of ice cream. “Fine. I'll talk to him tonight.” Brightening, Shawn looked at Gus playfully. “Hey, so what do you think about morning shower sex? How do you get the water to stay warm longer? Or at least keep both people under the spray, I nearly froze my ass off while Lassie-”

“Stop! No, Shawn! No details, I already made that rule.”

“Aw, but Gus, I need girl talk that leads to advice!”

“I don't do girl talk, Shawn.” 

“I'd never know that, the way you go on and on about Glee.”

“Glee is a fun show for all ages, Shawn! Besides, I only watch it for the songs.”

“Have you started writing fan fic about it yet?”

“I'm leaving now. I have a route to complete.” Gus got up in a huff.

“Oh, don't be a leaking Cadbury Egg, Gus!”

“Ew, Shawn, that's nasty. Listen, I will be back in a few hours, we can go to the station and pick up our check. And you can talk to Lassie.” Gus shrugged on his jacket.

“Fine. But while you are gone, I am going to lick one of your fancy gel-ink pens and put it back with the others.” Shawn leaned back, stretching slightly. 

“I hate you, Shawn.” 

Later that afternoon Shawn bounced into the station, smiling and lightheartedly flirting with everyone he encountered as he made headed for Lassie's desk. Gus veered off toward the chief's office, hoping to dawdle picking up their check while Shawn made googly eyes at the gangly cop.

“Heya, Lassielicious! How's my favorite SBPD Head Detective?” Shawn perched on the edge of the desk, a big smile decorating his face. Carlton had to fight not the big stupid grin he felt trying to form on his face. He had a reputation to protect, it wouldn't do to have his coworkers see him acting like a lovesick puppy. 

Firmly schooling his features Carlton responded, “I'm fine, Spencer. What, uh, brings you here today? I don't think we have a case for you.” Carlton hoped he didn't have to remind Shawn that lunch wasn't an option, though he was pleased with the surprise visit.

“Gus and I are here to pick up our check from the chief. Well, Gus is, since I'm not sure she's forgiven me for the whole robber-nanny thing.” Shawn rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling the burn of the chief's short temper.

“Heh, you may be right about that. I think I heard her mumble something about getting fired if she shot you.” Carlton grinned at Shawn.

Shawn made a face. “That was so not my fault! If she had let me work the robbery case earlier then I might have solved it before she hired them. And it was Gus' suggestion anyway! I don't know why she blames me.”

Carlton snorted. “You got off light. She put me on cold cases all week for waking the baby.” 

“Poor Lassie-face.” Shawn put on a pout. “I know what will get your mind off your troubles.” 

“Really?” Carlton felt a slight thrill mixed with dread. Shawn was good at distractions, but they usually ended up with Carlton looking foolish. Or wanting to do things that were inappropriate in the station.

“Yes! We can work on my nickname.”

Carlton frowned. “I thought we dropped that? My answer's still no.”

“C'mon, Lassie! Here, I will help get the ball rolling, stroke the firefighters, if you will.”

“I think you mean 'stoke the fire', Spencer.”

Shawn shrugged. “I've heard it both ways. And don't change the subject! I know you can come up with a nickname for me, Lassie-bear, I believe in you.” He leaned a little closer and spoke softly, “There has to be something you think of when you look at me. Just say a few of them and I will help you come up with a nickname.”

Carlton rolled his eyes. “Fine. Hunny-bunny.”

“Ugh, no. We are not starring in a Quentin Tarantino movie, nor are we robbing a diner.”

“Sugar Pie.”

“Are you channeling my grandmother? Tell her I want her pineapple upside down cake recipe.”

Carlton wrinkled his nose. “Ew. Um... Muffin?”

“Hm. Soft, sweet, smells good. Also something a teenage girl calls her cat. Nope.”

“I'm out of ideas, Shawn.”

“Just think of the first word that comes to mind when you look at me.”

Carlton snorted softly. “Often the words that come to mind when I see you is 'Pain-in-the-Ass'.”

An evil grin spread across Shawn's face. “That can certainly be arranged, Lassiekins. Make sure to bring your cuffs home tonight.” He leered at the taller man.

Carlton felt a flush start on his chest and rise quickly until he was sure his face was bright red. “Shawn!” He hissed, leaning close to Shawn, “Not here! You don't know who might be listening!”

Shawn's grin disappeared, a hurt look flashing across his face briefly before he closed up and tried to look nonchalant. “S'okay, Lassie, I get it. Look, I'm gonna grab Gus and split. You're busy.” Shawn turned to leave, spotting Gus chatting with Jules by the chief's office. 

_Dammit!_ Carlton grabbed Shawn's arm, turning him back so they were face to face. Voice low, he murmured, “Shawn, tell me what's wrong. It's not just the stupid nickname thing.” Still holding Shawn's arm, Carlton searched the psychic's face for a clue to what was upsetting him. Getting nothing but a frown, Carlton sighed. “Do I need to ask Guster what the problem is?”

Shawn jerked his arm away. “No! Everything is fine! Forget the stupid nickname!” Taking a step back but not turning away, Shawn glared at the floor, angry at Lassie and himself.

Carlton stifled another sigh, then made a quick decision. “Shawn. Come with me.” Without looking to see if Shawn followed, he strode off toward the stairs. After a few turns and some stairs they came to an old file room, where Carlton closed the door behind them and put his hands on Shawn's shoulders. “Please, Shawn, tell me what I did wrong. I can't fix it if I don't know.”

Shoulders slumping slightly, Shawn felt a tingle of guilt gnaw at his stomach and dropped his gaze. “You didn't do anything wrong, Lassie, not really. It's just....” 

“Just?”

“You want to keep us secret, act like nothing between us is different while we are around people we know. Like you are ashamed of me.” Jesus, could I be more pathetic? Shawn finally lifted his eyes to see the shock that painted Lassie's face. 

“Ashamed? Shawn, I'm not ashamed of you!” Carlton stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Shawn. “I don't want to tell anyone because I like my privacy. I don't like most of the people I work with, and I hate being the subject of office gossip. Those troglodytes would never let up.”

Putting his head on Lassie's shoulder, Shawn let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. “I'm sorry, Lassie. I don't know why I thought that. I mean, we've only been together for a short while, I have no right to expect you to change your life for me.”

Carlton chuckled, surprising Shawn. “Shawn, the moment you started working with us as a consultant you have turned my life upside down. Don't change now.” He pulled back slightly so he could see the fake psychic's face. 

Shawn beamed a smile at him. I am an idiot. I should have known Lassie was a better man than that. “I'm going to assume you know what you are getting into with that request, Lassie-bear.”

“I have no idea, but I'm sure you will make it exciting.” Carlton kissed Shawn gently before continuing, “And embarrassing. But I can deal with that.”

Shawn pretended offense. “Embarrassing! When have I ever embarrassed you? No, don't answer that. Just kiss me again.” Lassie enthusiastically complied. 

As the kiss became deeper and both men's pulse began to quicken, Shawn pulled back. Carlton looked at him, confused. “What?”

“Sadly, while I would love to encourage you getting naked in the station, Gus is probably looking for me about now.” 

Carlton nodded reluctantly, letting Shawn go and stepping back. They made their way back to Lassie's desk, spotting Gus nearby, attempting to flirt with Juliet. Noting the lack of people nearby, Shawn turned to Lassie. “So, just out of curiosity, and I am not pressuring you or anything, but is there anyone you want to know about us? Someone you are planning on telling first?”

Carlton pursed his lips, looked at Shawn for a moment, then barked out, “O'Hara! Front and center!”

Juliet walked over quickly, followed by Gus. “What is it? Do we have a case? Did Shawn have a vision?”

'No, nothing like that. Come with me.” Carlton led the group into an empty interrogation room. “You know, O'Hara, that I consider you a friend?”

“You do?” Juliet looked thrilled. “We should totally hang out after work sometime! Ooh! Maybe we can have a barbecue at your house! Or would drinks be more -”

“O'Hara! Shut it!” Carlton glowered at his junior partner. “I have something I need to tell you, both because you are my friend and because I think partners shouldn't have secrets from each other.”

Juliet's eyes rounded and her lower lip trembled. “Are you... dying? Do you need a kidney? Or part of my liver?”

Carlton put his face in his palm. “No, O'Hara, I am not dying.” Looking up at Juliet, he continued, “I wanted you to be the first to know – well, second.” Carlton nodded at Guster before continuing in a rush, “Shawn and I are dating.”

He didn't think it was possible, but Juliet's eyes widened even further and a huge smile broke out on her face. “I knew it! I knew you two were into each other! This is so awesome!” Throwing herself at her partner, Juliet gave Carlton an enthusiastic hug that knocked the breath out of him. Stumbling as she released him, he watched at she launched herself at Shawn, giving him the same treatment. 

“Thank you. Can you stop making that noise?” A high pitched noise was emanating from the blond as she practically bounced in place grinning like a loon at the two of them.

“Of course! We need to go out for a celebratory drink! We can invite McNab and Chief Vick and Henry -” 

Shawn cut in, “Uh, Jules, Lassie and I are keeping this quiet for now. You and Gus are the only ones that know. We will let other people in when we are both ready.” Shawn smiled at Lassie, feeling his heart swell as the detective gave a small smile back. That was amazing. HE is amazing.

“Oh, of course, I understand completely. Maybe just you two and Gus and I can get a drink or something later this week?” 

“Sure, Jules, thanks.” Shawn looked at Gus, who nodded and drew Juliet away so the two lovers could have a moment. 

Carlton felt his ears turn red and he cleared his throat. “I, uh, hope that was okay.” 

“That, Lassie, was more than okay. I will let you know how okay it was when you get home tonight.” Shawn had an oddly intense look on his face as he looked at Carlton.

“Yes... well. Um. Okay then. See you tonight. I will call when I'm en route.” Carlton was considering going home early.

“Looking forward to it.” Shawn flashed a grin before leading them out to where Jules and Gus had disappeared.

Carlton slumped a little as he watched Shawn gather Guster and leave the station. Only halfway through the day and he was exhausted. Settling at his desk to go over more cold cases, he let his thoughts wander a bit. Recalling Shawn's advice to list the words that sprang to mind when he saw his lover, Carlton focused for a second. A sudden cascade of words flashed across his mind. _Intelligent. Sexy. Quirky. Childish. Fun._ He paused thoughtfully as one stood out from the rest. The fake psychic with the commitment-phobia might not be ready to hear it, but it felt right to Carlton.

_Mine._


End file.
